borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Earl/Quotes
Borderlands *''"Whatchu want?"'' *''"Don't you hurry back!"'' *''"Good riddance!"'' *''"See you later!"'' *''"Yep?"'' Borderlands 2 *Initial meeting **''Whatchu want? Just buy somethin' and I'll toss in this crap fuel cell. Just touchin' it made two o' my fingers rot off. And I only accept Eridium -- cash is for clowns, boy!'' *''Generic quotes'' **''Whatchu want?'' **''Buy somethin' or get outta my face!'' **''Whaddaya buyin' here?'' **''It's dangerous to go alone, jerkwad!'' **''I don't got all day, skaglick!'' **''Pick somethin'! My time's valuable! Kinda.'' **''Welcome to the Black Market, heh! Don't tell your friends.'' **''Why ain't you bought somethin' yet?'' **''Who told you 'bout this place? I'll kill 'em!'' **''I don't care what ya buy, just buy somethin'!'' *''When buying'' **''Displeasure doin' business with ya!'' **''Heh-HEH, what a sucker!'' **''Ho-ly crap, somebody actually PAID for that?'' **''Maybe that helps ya kill stuff better.'' **''Heh-heh, thanks for the Eridium, chump!'' **''Take it and go!'' **''Don't even think about bringin' that one back!'' **''Don't tell nobody where you got that!'' **''Anybody asks, you found that!'' **''This never happened!'' *''When leaving'' **''Don't you come back!'' **''Don't you hurry back!'' **''Heh-heh, good riddance!'' **''Where are you, Skrappy? Skrappy-y-y-y!'' **''Outta my face! OUTTA MY FACE!'' **''Aaaaand stay gone!'' **''Come back now! I get a little lonely! Heh, a lil' lonely.'' **''Yeah, that's what I thought!'' **''You know where to find me!'' **''You BETTER stay gone!'' Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary *''While idle'' Some of the idle chats are mission related and can't be heard again once the mission in question is completed. **"So ya saved Pandora! Don't care! You stole my Eridium!" **"Tell that Siren I want my Eridium back! Crazy Earl don't know the meanin' of no charity." **"What'chu talkin' to me for!? Get gone!" **"I think I cut myself off from y'all 'cause I'm scared of makin' myself vulnerable to other people... Just kiddin! I hate all yer guts!" Borderlands TPS *''Generic quotes'' **''How'd you know 'bout me?!'' **''So BUY somethin'!'' **''Whatchu lookin' for?'' **''Buy and git gone!'' **''Make it quick, torkbrain!'' **''WHAT?!'' **''I'm strictly legit.'' **''Ain't you bought somethin' yet?!'' **''Don't be wastin' my time!'' **''Clock's tickin', chump!'' *''When buying'' **''HA! Idjit!'' **''Ha-HA! One born every minute!'' **''HOLY CRAP! I done SOLD it!'' **''Heh! Hope it helps ya kill stuff better!'' **''Ha-ha! Thanks for the Moonstone, chump!'' **''Ha-haa! Take it!'' **''Seriously?! Okay!'' **''Don't tell anybody where you got that!'' **''You didn't get that from me!'' **''Heh! Works for me!'' *''When leaving'' **''You want a medal?! Git!'' **''Don't come back now, y'hear?'' **''Now git!'' **''You only want me fer my merchandise!'' **''Don't tell no one I was here!'' **''Get outta my face!'' **''I git SO lonely...'' **''It's so DARK in here! I'm scared!'' **''If anyone asks: KILL 'EM!'' **''Yeah! STAY gone!'' Borderlands 3 *''Generic quotes'' **''Whatchu want?'' **''Pick something! I got something, but not for you!'' **''Just buy somethin' already!'' **''If you up in my grill, you better buy somethin'!'' **''You can knock on a door - you want a damn prize or somethin'?'' **''I don't got all day, skag licker.'' **''I was expectin' you - to get LOST!'' **''"My favorite customer!" said NO ONE! EVER!'' **''This here's a black market, buy something and git!'' **''Buy somethin'. Or get lost!'' *''When leaving'' **''Next time - there'll be TRAPS!'' **''Come back never!'' **''I'll be waitin'! And watchin'!'' **''Stay out!'' **''Scram!'' **''Thanks for the Eridium, ya turd farmer!'' **''Good riddance, heh!'' **''Next time, bring some damn flowers!'' **''Goodbye! Just another word for "get the hell outta here!"'' **''Finally, heh! Now I can work on my damn novel.'' Category:Transcripts